seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Dubhe Siegfried
Siegfried is the Dubhe God Warrior and one of the 7 powerful God Warriors from Asgard serving Hilda, his northern star being the Alpha. A man said to be immortal due to his ancestor's legend, Siegfried is considered the most powerful among all the God Warriors. Appearance Siegfried has long, light blonde hair and eyebrows, and blue eyes. His casual clothing consists of a blue t-shirt with a leather pauldron on his left shoulder, white pants, brown bracers, and brown and orange boots. This attire is replaced by a dark red outfit with sleeves while wearing his God Robe. Personality Siegfried is a very proud and noble man, willing to die for Hilda's sake no matter what. He is also a rather arrogant opponent in battle as he underestimates every single one of Athena's Saints as they arrive at the statue of Odin. Asgard Seiya Appearing at the statue of Odin, Siegfried confronts Seiya who has arrived first at the statue. Revealing his northern star, rank and name, he congratulates Seiya for having come this far, but states that this is the end. When the Bronze Saint unleash his "Ryu Sei Ken", it seems to simply pass through Siegfried who simply stand there unharmed. Attempting to kick the God Warrior, Seiya misses as Siegfried quickly appears behind the Bronze Saint and attacks so fast that he is unable to see it before being sent to the ground. Commenting that such a slow technique will never defeat him, he unleashes his "Odin Sword" which grievously wounds Seiya and defeats him. Ikki Shortly after Seiya's defeat, Siegfried accepts the challenge of Ikki who charges and launches dozens of assaults, easily dodging them all. Commenting that they have strength, Siegfried appears behind Ikki at the speed of light, plunging him through a tower before he reaches the wall. As Ikki attempts dozens of times to attack, the God Warrior evades every attack and instead gives Ikki a rough beating, with the Bronze Saint refusing to go down. Once more plunging him into the wall, Siegfried launches a devastating barrage of lightspeed blows in order to kill Ikki. As Ikki falls to the ground, Siegfried leaps up into the air and launches a powerful kick to Ikki's back, breaking the bridge he lies on before launching another attack which sends him crashing down to the bridge below. Unleashing a powerful blow, he barely misses Ikki who manages to leap behind him and attempt another attack. Clashing once more, Siegfried stands unharmed while Ikki falls down and is defeated as well. Shun and Hyoga Turning his attention towards the two remaining Bronze Saints, Siegfried slowly advances against them as Shun uses his "Rolling Defence" in order to defend him and Hyoga. Mocking the attack, Siegfried attacks with his "Odin Sword", easily shattering the "Rolling Defense" and defeating Shun and Hyoga as well. Seiya Watching the Bronze Saints as they lie defeated, Siegfried is grabbed by Ikki. Turning around to deal the fatal blow, the God Warrior is struck from behind by Seiya's "Ryu Sei Ken". Turning in anger to see Seiya still standing, Siegfried is impressed by Seiya's will to move on despite his injuries. Attacking with his "Dragon Bravest Blizzard", Siegfried defeats Seiya and also Shaina who arrives in order to shield Seiya. As they lie defeated, Siegfried finds himself confronted by Shiryu who has just arrived at the scene. Shiryu As Shiryu confronts the God Warrior for what he did to his friends, the two combatants clash despite Shiryu not wearing his own Cloth. Evading Shiryu's attacks, Siegfried charges at the Bronze Saint, and they exchange several blows. Although Shiryu barely dodges Siegfried's final punch, he eventually gains the upper hand as Shiryu is unable to even touch the God Warrior. Taunting Shiryu, Siegfried sets up a barrier around himself with his Cosmo which renders Shiryu's "Sho Ryu Ha" useless, sending the Bronze Saint sliding backwards, shocked at what just happened. Explaining his ancestor's legendary tale, Shiryu realizes that maybe he is fighting an immortal man after all due to his strength. Unleashing his "Odin Sword", Siegfried causes Shiryu several wounds but Shiryu manages to appear behind him in order to use the "Ko Ryu Ha". However, Siegfried taunts Shiryu as he stops burning his Cosmo and manages to break free easily, unleashing his "Dragon Bravest Blizzard". Believing he has won, Siegfried is surprised to see Shiryu standing up after receiving his strongest attack. Challenging Siegfried to unleash the technique again, Siegfried furiously leaps up the stairs to where Shiryu stands and burns his Cosmo once again. With both dragon warriors burning their Cosmo, Shiryu's "Sho Ryu Ha" is unable to surpass Siegfried's "Dragon Bravest Blizzard", but he succesfully expose Siegfried's weak point, being the same spot as Shiryu's. Siegfried taunts Shiryu however that the attack was not enough, to which Shiryu replies that he only attempted to reveal Siegfried's weakness for Seiya, collapsing to exhaustion afterwards. Seiya After Shiryu's defeat, Siegfried taunts Seiya who once again stand up and prepares to fight the God Warrior. Clashing with their "Dragon Bravest Blizzard" and "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken", Siegfried's attack surpasses Seiya's easily with greater speed and power. However, Siegfried watches in shock as Seiya's "Ryu Sei Ken" did indeed hit him, causing several impacts on his God Robe. Surprised at what just happened, he wonders what kind of Cosmo he feels as Athena and the Bronze Saints' Cosmo surround Seiya, giving him the power to stand up once more. Charging at the Bronze Saint one last time, Siegfried's "Bravest Blizzard" is finally repelled as Seiya awakens his 7th sense, defeating Siegfried at last. Sorrento After being defeated by Seiya, Siegfried is still alive as the Marina General Sorrento appears. Realizing at last that Hilda is not the one that wishes for Earth's destruction, but the god of the sea Poseidon, Siegfried gives Seiya his Odin Sapphire before charging at the General in order to kill him. However, Sorrento unleash his "Dead End Symphony", trapping the God Warrior in a sort of trance as he screams in pain from the sound. Piercing his eardrums in order to withstand the attack, Siegfried is taunted by Sorrento who states that the sound will enter his body, and not just his ears alone. Still able to hear the sound, Siegfried wonders how he will defeat the General who, at that moment, unleashes a large wave of Cosmo which sends the God Warrior backwards. He surprises Sorrento however by still standing on his feet and advancing towards the General. Leaping against Sorrento, Siegfried is impaled in the chest but succesfully manages to grab hold of Sorrento, burning his Cosmo to the maximum. Launching himself and Sorrento up towards the air, Siegfried sacrifices himself in order to kill Sorrento and help Seiya and the Bronze Saints rescue Asgard. Cosmo Siegfried's Cosmo may be equal or even surpassing the Gold Saints as he is able to launch attacks at the speed of light. Due to his ancestor's legend as well, Siegfried may be considered immortal as his only weak spot is the heart, leaving most of his body protected from harm. Techniques Odin Sword: Siegfried points a finger at the ground, creating a circle of powerful wind that throws the opponent up in the air, before the ground beneath shatters and sends dozens of sharp rocks which inflicts several cuts. Dragon Bravest Blizzard: Siegfried's strongest attack. Gathering his Cosmo into his arms, he unleash two powerful blasts of energy resembling two dragons as seen by Shiryu during his and Siegfried's clash. Robe Siegfried wears the Dubhe God Robe, one of the seven God Robes hidden in Asgard. Resembling a dragon with two heads, the God Robe is based upon the mythic dragon Fafnir Category:God Warriors Category:Deceased characters